Lego Dimensions: Vol 2
by Wastelander997
Summary: Lord Vortech has risen once again. With the previous heroes doing their own thing now, who will step up to fight this evil? A hedgehog, an alien and a cop. It already seems like a bad joke to Vortech, but these heroes are determined to take him down, and save the multiverse. Rated K for mild language and violence (it's lego, it's not gonna be that intense).
1. Chapter 1

It seemed reality itself was phasing in and out, as the space between spaces began to rebuild itself. The blue cubes that formed the waving land began to combine, growing bigger and bigger until it resembled it's previous form. Eventually a hand formed from smaller bits, as an entire body began forming.

"Yes… YES! I HAVE RETURNED!" Lord Vortech screamed as he rose to full height, his blue body convulsing with energy. He smiled under his mask, and saw the only platform there was the one he was one, just a small singular line block. He widened his hands, and more and more blocks began forming until an entire bottom set piece was formed. He motioned his arms and his staff flew into his hands, forming from gold bricks, as he waved it around and made his throne appear.

"Now… it's time to once again start my reign of terror! Starting with every dimension falling before me, and kneeling at my feet!" He let out a massive laugh, as portals to other worlds opened up.

…

Dr. Eggman flew through station square, his egg mobile blasting at full power. Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower were hot on his trail. "Come on Egghead, just give it up! You know we'll win in the end anyway!"

Eggman growled. "Every time you say that Sonic, it just makes me want to explode! Much like THESE MISSILES!" Eggman yelled as he turned around and began blasting at Sonic and Tails. Sonic easily dodged the projectiles, but Tails had a bit of a rougher time, just barely managing to keep his fur unsigned. "You alright bud?" Sonic asked. "I'm good Sonic, let's keep- woah!" Tails said as he felt himself stop. Sonic looked back and his eyes widened in horror. Tails was going up into a portal in the sky, and he couldn't stop himself no matter how hard he tried.

Sonic looked back at Eggman, growled, and ran at Tails. He began using his acrobatic skills to climb the building, landing on one's side and using his speed to launch himself the rest of the way up.

"Sonic, little help here?!" Tails yelled. "Hold on little buddy, I got ya!" He said as he reached the edge of the building. Sonic drove himself up, he and Tails reaching out… as Sonic felt gravity take hold of him and drop him to the pavement.

"SONIC!" "TAILS, NO!" Sonic yelled as Tails disappeared into the portal, the portal beginning to vanishing before his eyes, as Sonic looked around. He saw a fire hydrant, which was in front of a mattress store. He quickly put two and two together, and launched into action, crafting a makeshift spring out of the items and using it to launch himself into the portal, just before it closed.

…

The titan's T-shaped tower was being attacked, fire billowing from the windows as all of the titans dodged each attack launched at them from either Jinx, Mammoth, or Gizmo.

"Titans, protect the tower at all costs!" Robin yelled.

"What do you think I'm doing?!" Cyborg yelled back, shielding a couch with his own body before returning fire on Gizmo.

Beast Boy turned into a wooly mammoth and charged at… Mammoth, who grabbed him as the two began struggling.

"Azarath metrion ZINTHOS!" Raven yelled as multiple objects were picked up and flung at Jinx, who dodged and sent a wave of power at Raven, knocking her back into Starfire's arms. Starfire looked up as her eyes glowed. "I will not let you hurt my friends any longer!" She yelled as she fired, sending a massive starbolt at Jinx, sending her flying into Gizmo.

The two of them were knocked over, as Cyborg went up to the two piled bodies and punted them out of the tower. Mammoth looked over just in time for Robin to use his staff to slam Mammoth in the back of the knees. Mammoth screamed in pain as Beast Boy slammed him with his tusks, and Raven (now recovered) finished him off with a massive energy punch to the stomach, sending Mammoth out of the tower.

The titans all returned to their base forms and began celebrating their victory.

"Nice moves back there titans!" Robin said.

"Yes indeed. And now, we should celebrate the victory!" Starfire exclaimed

"I'm thinking pizza party! Who's with me?!" Cyborg asked as the other titans celebrated, only for them to hear a noise. They all looked up in the sky and saw a portal that had opened up.

"... That's probably not good." Raven said. Robin held up his hands.

"Don't worry. All we need to do is keep far away from that portal and we should be go-"

"SILKIE!" Starfire exclaimed in terror as she saw her pet be lifted into the portal, vanishing into thin air. She launched after it, vanishing into the portal as well, despite Robin's objections. Raven followed suit, but the portal closed and soon the remaining titans were alone, dumbfounded.

…

It was a beautiful day in Lego City, like it always seemed to be. The sun was shining and the citizens were having a blast.

The lego police were having a relaxing time as well. Nobody calling in about crimes, nobody complaining about noise or anything. Everything was going well.

"... Something's gonna go wrong."

"Aren't you a bit over dramatic, Chase?" Frank Honey asked, as he, Eleanor and Chase McCain, hero cop of lego city, hung out in the basement of the lego city police station.

"I'm with Honey here Chase, can't you just go one day without having a breakdown?"

"And I'M telling you guys that there's no way a day like this can go without being ruined in lego city. There's always something that goes wrong."

"Chase, c'mon. Rex is in prison, the chief is in his usual 32 hour food coma, and there's no criminals around now that you're here! So just sit back, relax and enjoy NOTHING going wrong."

The three stood around, looking about.

"... I was sure something was gonna go wrong there." Eleanor said, as right on cue a portal opened up in the police station.

"THERE it is." She said, as Honey was pulled of his feet. "Wo-o-ah!" Honey said as he grabbed for the desk, Eleanor grabbing his arms and pulling. It was a valiant effort, but soon Eleanor's grip slipped and Honey was sent rocketing back. Chase took this opportunity to use his grapple gun and grab Honey, and began pulling. Eventually, the pull became too strong as Chase and Honey both were pulled in. Eleanor saw the portal was closing, and quickly tossed Chase his police communicator. It wasn't likely it would reach wherever they were going but, hey, it's the thought that counts.

…

Sonic flew through the portal, looking around him every which way. "Cmon, Tails, where are ya buddy?!" Sonic yelled through cupped hands. He heard a noise and looked over, hopeful it would be his furry friend.

Instead he received a face full of red hair and orange tameranian skin.

Sonic brushed the hair out of his face as Starfire turned, the two of them looking at each other.

"Um… hi."

Starfire responded by wrapping her arms around him for a bear hug. "Oh my goodness, you are just the most adorable thing!"

"Get… off… me! Can't… breath!"

"Oh, my apologies." Starfire said as Sonic began catching his breath. "While I have you, blue fuzzy thing, have you seen another incredibly cute creature come by here?"

"It's not "blue fuzzy thing" it's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. And unless you think the void that surrounds us is cute, then no I haven't."

"Oh. Wait, what are you doing in this strange place?"

"Looking for my friend. He got sucked up into this weird portal thing, I followed him, and now I'm here."

"That's what happened to me and my silkie!" Starfire said, Sonic raising an eyebrow. "Huh, weird. Looks like this is something happening in a LOT of places."

Suddenly another person launched past them with a rope attached to his chest, followed by another man following suit. The second man Starfire and Sonic caught.

Chase looked at the two of them. "Thanks… Orange lady and blue fuzzy thing."

"Seriously?" Sonic said.

"Hey, Chase, you have any idea where we are?" Honey said as he continued dangling.

"For once, Frank, I'm just as clueless as you." Chase said, before the three heroes got yanked to the side, Chase's grappling gun letting go of Honey. "Chase!" Honey said before getting yanked back.

A portal opened and he slammed into a cage, it closing behind him. Honey looked around and saw Tails in another cell next to his, with Silkie in a carrier cage in between both of theirs.

The three of them both turned and saw a shadowy figure walk out from the darkness. Silkie growled and went to attack it, but was shocked by the cage door. Tails ran over and held the bars on his cage. "You ok, buddy?" Tails asked as the shadowy figure began to laugh. 

"Oh, he better be nice and comfortable. In fact, you all should get that way." Lord Vortech emerged, seemingly smiling underneath his mask. "Because you're not going ANYWHERE for a long time."

Tails grit his teeth. "You won't get away with this… whoever you are!"

"Yeah, Chase'll stop you!" Honey said, causing Vortech to laugh even harder. "Oh no he won't. NO ONE will. All I need to do is get the element. After that… nothing will reach my power! Not Chase McCain-" He fired a beam of energy at Honey, knocking him on his back.

"Not Starfire or her teeny titan friends-" He slammed the carrier cage, causing Silkie to shrink back and shiver in fear.

"And CERTAINLY not Sonic the Hedgehog!" He said as he sent a wave of green energy at Tails, knocking him back so hard he flipped and slammed into his cell, knocking him out.

…

The three heroes were diverted as Honey went down, Chase's grapple gun finally breaking. "Chase!" Honey yelled.

"Frank!" Chase yelled back, Sonic grabbing him by the shoulder. Starfire attempted to fly towards the dim witted officer of the law… but found she couldn't move. "I-I cannot fly!"

"I don't think it's that you can't fly." Sonic said as he turned his head. "It's that this portal wants us to go THERE!" He yelled, the other two turning to see a bright light at the end of this tunnel.

The three let out a long yell, as light enveloped them.


	2. The middle road

'...aaaAAAAAA-"

The scream of three heroes was cut off by slamming into the ground. Chase somersaulted before landing on his back, Starfire landed on her rump, and Sonic face planted before skidding to a halt. Chase tried to get up, but his communicator thrown by Ellie hit him in the face.

The three stood up, rubbing the skidded parts on their bodies, Chase putting his communicator away. They looked around and saw a place that looked awfully strange to all of them. The place looked… ancient. Literally. Castles, swords and sorcery as far as the eye could see. The sky was red it seemed like, and everywhere seemed to be burning. You name it, huts were burning, castles were falling apart, skyscraper rubble was everywhere…

"Wait, what?" Sonic said as he saw the skyscrapers that had been torn down. "Call it a hunch, but I don't think those belong here."

"It would appear that whatever is corrupting OUR worlds is combining others." Starfire said, Chase putting his hand to his chin. "That would make sense. Our friends were all abducted from our worlds, and WE were all brought together. So it looks like everything's a bit screwy right now."

"Yeah, but that begs the question… which worlds are these?" Sonic asked, right before a rock was launched right next to him. The three looked and saw several green creatures charging at the castle, who were retaliating with catapults. Eventually it was revealed to be humans on the other side, wielding swords and firing arrows.

"Well, we got a medieval time here, no question about that." Sonic asked.

"No duh, sherlock. I meant the city."

"Oh, just give me a minute." Sonic said, before running off with a sonic boom, blowing Starfire's hair back and giving Chase a bit of a stumble. They were both wide eyed before Sonic came back mere seconds later. "Found it… what?" He said, looking at their astonished faces.

"Y-you're… fast. Like, REALLY fast!"

"Indeed. I may have lost my hearing in an ear or two because of that."

"Well, duh I'm fast. My name's SONIC. Like, SONIC boom?" He said, before setting down a piece of billboard he found. The three of them looked at it, and Chase's eyes widened.

"LEGO CITY?!" He yelled. "But-But how is that possible? We just left, like, five minutes ago!"

"Wait, this is your town? And it didn't look like this when you left? That-This doesn't make any sense."

"Perhaps time moves faster in the portals than in the real worlds?" Starfire suggested. "I have seen many a moving picture that suggests that."

"Maybe, but… then how long have these guys been at war?" Chase asked.

"Perhaps I can ask them." Starfire said, floating up into the line of fire and dodging some arrows before going up to one human with long hair, weilding a sword. "Excuse me, ma'am with beard?"

The long haired human looked the alien up and down. "Not the strangest thing we've come across today." He said before blocking an orc's strike with his blade and kicking him off the castle walls.

"How long have you been battling?"

"The orcs? Ages now-"

"No, the city!"

"The city? That thing over there? It just showed up. There was a blue light and… now we're here." He said before slicing another orc. Starfire's eyes widened before floating back down.

"There is not a time difference. They said that the city didn't show up long ago."

Now it was Sonic and Chase's turn for their eyes to widen. "Then… what's with the ruins?!" Chase asked, concerned for his hometown.

"Guys… I think that's gonna have to wait." Sonic said. The three saw an army of orcs charging them.

The three charged in, Sonic taking one out right away with a massive boot to the chest, knocking him back into another orc. Starfire took to the sky and began blasting with her starbolts, taking out chunks at a time. Chase dodged several axe swings from the orcs, delivering a cross to one's face, then grabbing the axe.

Twirling it around, Chase began to knock other orcs away with the axe as Sonic quickly ran through a horde, crashing through several and sending them up into the air, armor flying off them. Sonic felt six iron rods hit him in the back, pushing him down. Sonic growled and shot up, spinning around in the air and sending several orcs flying. Starfire flew up into the air as her eyes began glowing, then sent a massive beam at the army and made them fly away.

Sonic and Chase ended up back to back as they began tossing orcs away left and right. "You're pretty handy with that axe, where'd you learn to use one like that?"

"I've had a LOT of jobs." Chase answered before kicking an orc into Starfire's line of sight, who knocked them away with a massive punch. She sent starbolts at them, blowing up several orcs before turning around and rocketing towards the ground. When she landed, a massive green explosion was sent out, firing on all the orcs and sending them all into the air. Sonic and Chase covered their eyes from the explosion, putting them down and replacing it with looks of shock as they saw Starfire's destructive capability. Their response?

"... Woah."

"Indeed."

The three turned and saw the long haired human climb a ladder down, followed closely by a blond man with long hair and pointy ears, and a shorter man with an axe and massive beard.

The long haired human spoke.

"While you may not be the strangest thing that we've seen today, you are by far the most helpful, powerful madam." He said, placing an arm across his chest in respect. Starfire could do nothing but blush in response, as the human put his arm down and lifted it to Chase's chest. "Any friend of hers is a friend of mine. I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Legolas, the elven archer-" He said, gesturing to the blond, who bowed and kissed Starfire's hand, causing her to once again blush and giggle. "-And Gimli, the dwarven warrior." Gimli simply looked at Sonic and nodded upwards, Sonic raising an eyebrow.

Chase took Aragorn's hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you, Aragorn. I'm Chase, Chase McCain."

"I am Starfire of tameran." Starfire stated.

"And I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic said, crossing his arms and smirking.

"Now then, with those guys out of the way… do you know what happened there?" Chase asked, gesturing to the destroyed skyscrapers. Aragorn simply shook his head. "We are none the wiser, Chase."

"The city appeared in a blue light, and took out several of our defenses when the two sectors collided." Legolas stated, gesturing to the shattered remains of a catapult.

"That's why we were being overrun by those orcen monsters!" Gimli said, smacking his axe into his open hand. "We would've been fine if that blue light hadn't sent those THINGS into our defense towers."

"Those 'things' were part of my home." Chase spoke. "That used to be Lego City, before whatever's going on wrecked a huge chunk of it, and apparently your home too."

"So that means our homes are getting royally messed up too." Sonic realized, a growing horror in his voice. Starfire held her hands to her mouth. "My friends! What will happen to them?!"

"I think the bigger question is what's going to happen to ALL of our homes, and who's causing it?" Chase said, placing his hand on his chin. He pondered for a minute, before coming up with a plan in his head. "Aragorn, Sonic, Starfire and I are going to head into Lego City, and see if there's any clues in there."

"We will be happy to join you." Aragorn said, placing his sword into his scabbard. "The rest of our army can focus on rebuilding now that the orcs are defeated. We will escort you through your home."

"That's really not nessecar-" "We insist. Were it not for you or your friends, I doubt we would be able to have this conversation. As of now, we are members of your fellowship!" Gimli said, raising his axe into the air.

"... Right." Sonic said with question in his voice. "I scoped it out earlier, but it didn't look like anything in there would be… well, breathing."

"There's always room for a double check, Sonic." Chase said. "C'mon guys, let's see if we can find out what's going on here."

The six journeyed off into the city, leaving the army to deal with the rebuilding.

 _Later, in the city_

The six heroes journeyed through the abandoned lego city, looking at all the destruction. Chase himself felt a little twinge of sickness whenever he saw a formally populated area now abandoned. "This is… man." Starfire put her hand on Chase's shoulder. "Are you alright, friend Chase?" "Yeah, I'll be fine Star. It's just… It feels weird, ya know? Like this shouldn't be like this, it's not MEANT to be like this. I know, it sounds stupid."

"Not at all, Chase. this is your home. It makes sense you would feel a bad way when you see it like this. I once saw tameran conquered, and I still feel the effects on my five stomachs to this day."

"Yeah, I guess you got a point. Thanks Sta- wait, your what?"

Sonic joined them. "You know if it means anything, Egghead's tried to do this who knows how many times with my home. And the one time he succeeded… Ugh, still gives me the creeps."

Chase let out a chuckle. "Well, guess I can join the ranks of 'Heroes who have had their homes destroyed/taken over at least once!' Funny, I figured I'd get into the country club before that one."

"Chase, Starfire, Sonic, over here!" The three heard Legolas cry out. The three rushed over as they saw-

"The lego city police station!" Chase yelled.

"And it looks like someone's inside!" Gimli yelled before taking his axe and shattering the glass door, Chase walking through and seeing, unconscious in her seat, Eleanor.

"Ellie!" Chase yelled, running up to her. He tried shaking her awake, to no avail. "Crab Cakes, she's out cold!"

"Anyone got any ideas on how to wake her up?" Sonic asked, before Starfire flew forward. She lit her hand up and touched Ellie's arm, jolting her awake with a "YEOWCH!"

"Starfire, what the heck?"

"You said she was out cold!"

"... It's an EXPRESSION."

"Oh." Starfire looked at the recovering Ellie and helped her up. "My apologies."

"Nah, it's alright. If anything it just woke me up faster." Ellie said. She looked around at everyone, and promptly raised an eyebrow. "Uh, Chase? New friends or…?"

"Uh, yeah, Ellie this is Starfire and Sonic, who I met in that portal, and Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli, who I met outside the portal."

"Hello!"

"'Sup."

"Greetings."

"Salutations."

"Meh."

"... Riiight."

"What the heck happened here? What happened to Lego City?!" Chase asked, Ellie getting up to recover. "When you left after Honey, I started working to see if I could get your communicator working from wherever you ended up. Then-"

"A bright blue light?" Gimli asked.

"Yeah! How'd ya'll guess?"

"The same thing happened to us. And then we collided with your city." Legolas stated. Ellie raised an eyebrow. "That's odd. Never thought I'd be in the same place as a real castle. Budget definitely doesn't allow for vacations."

"Well, looks like the castle was brought to you. But it's no vacation." Sonic said.

"Right. Say, Chase, did the communicator ever reach you?"

"Sure did." Chase said, pulling it out. Ellie grabbed the communicator and pulled out her own. After a few seconds, both of them dinged. "Got it. Now, I should be able to communicate with you out there."

"You're not coming with us?"

"Let's be honest, I'd just slow you-" an explosion rocked the station, sending the ceiling crashing on top of them.

"-DOWN!" Aragorn yelled as the heroes ducked for cover, Starfire catching the piece of rubble that would've hit Ellie and throwing it away, before gaining a look of absolute fear in her eyes.

She saw, on top of a massive tower, an eye wreathed in flames. It was not the eye of a man, but the eye of a monster. The tower stood taller than any Starfire had ever seen.

"W-what is THAT?" Starfire asked, Aragorn gritting his teeth. "Sauron. The evil that plagues our world, and now yours. The most powerful being we know."

"The most powerful being-" Sonic said, with a raised eyebrow.

"Perhaps that is what's causing our dilemma! If we defeat this 'Sauron' perhaps it shall give us back our friends and send us home!" Starfire said with a smile, Aragorn pondering it.

"It isn't his style to kidnap. More than likely, he'd just kill them." Aragorn said.

"He is the master of darkness, Ranger. Maybe he needs them for something, and will torture them until he gets it."

"Wait-a-minute, TORTURE!?" Sonic yelled, getting wide eyed. Starfire felt the air leave her lungs as she turned around and shot towards the tower. "I am coming, Silkie!"

"Starfire, no!" Aragorn yelled before a massive beam of fire knocked Starfire out of the sky. She fell towards the ground, Sonic catching her and setting her down.

"Why do you think we haven't tried an aerial attack?" Gimli said. "If Sauron sees us, he blows us out of the sky. He's gained that ability recently."

Starfire put out the fires on her hair before looking at the middle-earthers. "But what would he need our friends for?"

"I don't know for sure, but if I know one thing you better get moving." Ellie said.

"Why?"

"Cause that was a catapult that broke open the roof, and I don't think they're done yet." Ellie said as a huge rock was sent into the air. Starfire blasted it out of the sky, as the heroes ducked away from the rubble.

"Ellie's right, we gotta keep moving." Chase said, pulling out his grapple gun.

"I'll get to the safe room and see if I can't help you from there."

"We have a safe room? Whatever, just call us when you get there."

"Got it. Good luck guys!" Ellie said as she grabbed her communicator and ran off. The heroes looked and saw the owners of the catapults. Green, ugly creatures with armor, and massive grey look alikes.

"More orcs AND trolls." Aragorn said, drawing his blade. "It would seem we only had a temporary solution."

"Is that not how it always is?" Starfire said, igniting her hands and eyes.

"Pretty much spot on." Sonic said, cracking his knuckles.

"Alright gang-" Chase said as he held up his gun, the other heros getting into battle positions. "Let's get to Sauron!"

The six heroes charged at the army, the army looking over and charging back. The two sides collided, as chaos soon started.

Aragorn used his sword to block several orc axes, before ducking and letting Legolas take them out with the same number of arrows. Gimli used Aragorn's back as a stepping stool for himself, then swung his axe down at three orcs, shattering them to pieces with the shockwave.

Legolas ducked under an axe swing, then rammed his bow into one's stomach, throwing the orc into three others. He aimed with his bow and fired, cutting the wire on one of their catapults and slamming a rock into the three. He blocked several more axe strikes with his bow as he backed up, only to slam into something rock solid. He felt behind his body, and knew what it was. A troll yelled in rage before swinging at Legolas, who rolled out of the way and let the the troll's club tear the orcs apart.

Gimli and Aragorn battled back to back, swinging and blocking any orc that came their way. Gimli threw a hatchet at an oncoming orc, Aragorn taking it's head off with a swing and punting it at another orc, who grabbed the head as it dropped only to have Aragorn's blade smash him to pieces.

Starfire began blasting star bolts at the orcs, each one sending them back if not breaking them on contact. Suddenly one orc put the axe handle around her throat and began choking her, only for Starfire to fly into the air (very briefly as to not be spotted by Sauron) and slammed down on the orc. She got up, eyes glowing as she blasted away, only to be slammed with a troll's club. She rocketed back into a nearby tower, collapsing it on top of her. She pushed the rubble off of her, eyes and hands glowing pink. After a brief charging period, she let loose a massive pink beam from her hands, tearing the troll apart.

Sonic jumped up and slammed a foot into an orc, sending it flying onto the ground. More orcs charged him, as Sonic framed it up with his hands. He began spinning in place and shot forward, taking out the orcs charging him with one hit. One orc was sent into the air, and Sonic responded to that by running and uppercutting him, sending him into another orc… who didn't budge upon contact. This orc was massive. Not as big as the trolls, but still bigger than any normal orc, and wielded a huge double bladed axe for safe keeping. He turned around and growled at Sonic, who simply smirked. "Bring it on, big guy."

Chase fired his grappling gun and wrapped it around one orc, twisting him around and tossing him into a troll. The troll turned around and roared, only for Legolas to jump on top of him and pull him away. Chase rolled out of the way of an axe strike and deleivered a massive headbut to an orc, tripping him up after the impact and taking his axe, using it to take down a few other orcs. He felt one wrap their arms around his waist and hoist him up, ready for a suplex he assumed, only for Chase to grab his arms and pull himself down, flipping the orc over him and kicking him in the face to finish things off.

Sonic dodged the big orc's attacks, simply laughing. "Come on, I've taken out dozens like you, just smaller! Show me something new, biggin!" He said, smiling and laughing. The orc grinned… as he began using a jetpack to fly.

"... Okay, that IS new."

The orc flew at Sonic who rolled out of the way and slammed his elbow into the orc's chest. He grabbed his axe as the two began flying all over the battlefield, the heroes stopping to look up. "What the devil?" Aragorn asked before Gimli pushed him out of the way and got another orc added to his count.

"Aragorn, do the orcs fly where you are from?" Starfire asked while holding off some.

"Not that I'm aware." Aragorn said before slicing another one to bits.

Legolas finished his job with the troll before looking up. "It seems the combination has done more than destroy a few buildings."

Sonic finally stopped the struggle and slammed the orc down, taking his axe as he fell and following him down, his swing shattering the goliath. Chase ran over to check the jetpack, and turned it over. His eyes widened for what seemed like the hundredth time today as he saw "Blackwell Enterprises" on the back. "But, he should be-"

"I know the guy who made these jetpacks!" Chase yelled, cutting himself off.

"Do you think you could tell them to please stop sending the bad guys at us?" Starfire asked before throwing an orc at the ground.

"Well… we're not exactly friends. In fact, he hates my guts."

"Oh, great. So the only other friend of yours here isn't a friend at all!" Sonic said, tossing Chase the axe as the cop began dual wielding the long staffed weapons. "Don't worry, Blackwell's nothing anymore."

"Is that so, Chase McCain?" Blackwell's voice said, ringing out over the battlefield and causing all the orcs to stop, the heroes looking up at the source…

As the eye of Sauron began falling further into the tower until it was in the middle, and on top of the tower arose Forrest Blackwell in all his glory.

"Crab cakes."

"Does this look like NOTHING to you, McCain?" He said as he snapped his fingers, and the eye of Sauron was blown out like a candle.

The heroes gasped, as Aragorn aimed his sword at Blackwell. "How did you gain this much power?!" He yelled.

"Oh, this was never Sauron. Simply a hologram disguising my cannon/camera. Nifty though, isn't it? No, Sauron is… getting prepared"

"Prepared?"

"For what?" Chase yelled.

"Oh, you know, just a tiny… Surprise."

From the tower burst Sauron's armor, causing a shockwave that blew the orcs back, our heroes barely hanging on. It was even taller than the trolls, but slimmer. The spikes on its body looked like it could pierce you with a glance. It's helmet looked like it could hold your soul. And the mace held in its hand cracked and creaked with each movement

"... Crap." Sonic said, before Sauron swung with his mace. The heroes ducked out of the way, as the mace caused cracks to appear where it struck, and spread to where the heroes were. Molten magma began seeping from the cracks.

"How hard did it hit the ground?!" Sonic yelled.

"On a scale of one-to-ten, I'd say: Really hard!" Chase yelled as Sauron swung again, this time going vertical as opposed to horizontal.

Starfire flew out of the way and glared at Blackwell. "You… YOU are the one responsible for all this?!"

"Somewhat." He answered, which was enough for Starfire. She launched herself at Blackwell, only to get blasted down. "Cannon, remember darling?" He said as Starfire growled in response and flew up, only to get hit by the cannon again.

Aragorn ran up to Sauron, dodging his swing and slicing at the armor, catching it's mace as the two began to struggle. "Now!" He yelled as Legolas and Gimli popped up. Legolas fired three arrows at the helm, piercing the eye holes, as Gimli ran up and shoulder tackled it, before tacking it's head off with a massive swing.

The five remaining heroes backed up, and stared at the body.

"... There's no way it was that easy." Sonic said.

Sure enough, Sauron's armor rose up and grabbed the helm, shaking the arrows out and placing it back on.

"There's nothing human in the armor, it's just a husk with a consciousness!" Chase yelled.

"Which means, no matter how we tear it apart-" Gimli said.

"- It always comes back together." Legolas finished.

"How do you kill what's not actually there?" Aragorn asked before dodging a swing.

Sonic looked around, and saw the cracks the mace was making in the grounds, as a lightbulb went off in his head. "Chase! Can you get Ellie on that thing?!"

"Wha- I guess, why?"

"Ask her what the temperature of molten lava is?"

Chase raised an eyebrow at first, but soon realized what he was talking about, the lightbulb going off in his head too. He ducked behind a corner and called up Ellie. After a few brief seconds Ellie picked up. "Yeah Chase?"

"Ellie, what's the temperature of molten magma?"

"Molten wha- Well, you probably have a good reason."

"I'm kinda in a hurry, Ellie."

"Alright, alright… Anything from 1300 degrees fahrenheit, to 2400 degrees fahrenheit. Wow, who knew medieval times had such good wifi connections?"

"Alright, is that hot enough to melt ancient metal?"

"Yeah, should be."

"Thanks El-" Chase was cut off by Sauron's mace hitting the rock he was hiding behind, causing him to flinch and lose his grip on his communicator.

"Chase? CHASE?!" Ellie yelled, before hearing a thud. Starfire had landed right next to the communicator, and she was not in good shape.

"Starfire? You ok, honey?"

"Oh, yes, I'm alright friend Ellie. It's just this cannon tracks my every move!"

"Your every move, huh? Well, I saw you shoot those bolt thingies back at HQ… maybe it would track those instead of you?" Starfire's eyes lit up as she hugged the communicator. "Friend Ellie, you are a genius!"

Ellie just chuckled. "Not a problem. Now go get 'em."

Starfire dropped the communicator and glared at Blackwell, who simply chuckled. "Back for more?" He asked with a grin. Starfire just smirked and began making her hand glow, the cannon following that and charging up. "Wait, what are you doing?" Blackwell asked, as Starfire threw a starbolt into the sky, the cannon following and firing.

"You stupid machine, aim at her not her-" Blackwell was cut off by Starfire barreling through the bricks of the tower and holding him up by his shirt collar, causing the tower to collapse and the cannon to shatter.

Sonic, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli all attacked Sauron, as Chase began searching for a grapple point. He eventually found the pieces to make one, and put them together. "Everyone, over here!" Chase shouted over the chaos. Sonic, Legolas and Gimli followed his orders, but Aragon was in a tough spot. He was pinned to a pile of rock by Sauron, who reared back for one final hit… only to be shoulder checked by a purple blur.

Starfire carried Aragon over, who grabbed the cable along with everyone else. "What are we doing?" Starfire asked. "No time to explain, just grab on!" Chase answered. "But what about Blackwell?". At that, Sonic quickly let go and built a small box out of random bricks that surrounded Blackwell. "That should hold him."

Starfire grabbed hold of the cable. "Alright everyone…" Chase said as Sauron recovered and sauntered after them.

"PULL!" Chase yelled, as the six heroes pulled with all their strength. Sauron prepared his mace as he walked towards them.

"I don't think it's working!" Gimli said in a strained voice. "Just keep at it!" Chase yelled back, as Sauron continued walking forward, each step he took getting louder and louder. Eventually he held his mace up, preparing to bring it down, when the earth finally gave out.

The heroes were launched back at the sudden loss of pressure, as Sauron sinked into the magma. He began writhing and screaming as the magma tore his armor to shreds, melting it as he began clawing towards the heroes. It was to no avail, though, as the magma had taken its toll, and slowly but surely Sauron sank into the lava.

The heroes all took their time to catch their breath, before Sonic finally stood up. "Alright… Blackwell, or whatever your name is, we're gonna have a bit of a ta-" Sonic saw Blackwell was gone. "What the-". He began quickly searching every area, trying to find an exit. 

"Shoulda used cement?" Chase asked. "No, he didn't break out, he's just… gone."

As if on cue, the portal opened as the heroes looked towards it. Chase, Sonic and Starfire looked at each other and nodded before walking forward, the middle earth heroes staying behind.

"You are not coming with us?" Starfire asked.

"We have unfinished business here. You have unfinished business THERE." Aragorn said, pointing to the portal.

"I don't know if I'll be coming with you either, Chase." Ellie said from his communicator. "Pretty sure police budget doesn't call for interdimensional communication." Ellie said with a sad smile.

"That's alright. You guys get some rest. We'll fix things." Chase said as he jumped into the portal, followed closely by Starfire, after giving everyone not going with them a hug, even flying back all the way to HQ to give one to Ellie before leaving, and Sonic being the last to go with a slight salute before walking into the portal.

…

Sonic exited the portal, brushing dirt off his body before feeling sunshine on his fur.

"Oh man, I can feel the sunshine! Never thought I'd miss it so much." He said, walking forward as he saw Chase and Starfire stare ahead with mouths agape. "Guys? What's u-" Sonic asked, before he stared ahead and his mouth dropped too.

They saw several trains, running too and fro all over the place… and all of them had faces.

"... Oh man."


End file.
